Tell Me About It
by Unknownred
Summary: What happens after playing 20 ?s with SAsUkE? SAkUrA handles this situation in a different MaNnEr, hehe. Find out, SaSuxSaKu


**Tell Me about It**

By: Unknownred

A/N: I DO NOT own Naruto. GIMME FEEDBACK! SasuxSaku

"Sosuke!" Sakura yelled, "You better run boy!"

"Wth?" Sasuke replied, walking over towards Sakura. Sakura ran pass Sasuke but then stopped.

"Where'd he go?" Sakura fumed, "He was here just a minute ago! Argh, dammit!"

"Sakura? Who are you looking for?" Sasuke asked.

"Sosuke!" Sakura spat, her head swiveling in different directions, "When I get my hands on him; he's in BIG trouble!"

Sasuke remained confused— of course he thought she was calling his name. He didn't know any other Sasuke around. Sakura, still on the verge of flames, huff and stomped her foot, glaring out the village hiding places.

"…Sakura, it's no use looking for 'this' Sasuke…" Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples.

Sakura slowly turned towards the Uchiha, "Oh YEAH!? You wanna bet?"

Sasuke tensed, he just unlocked a different side to Sakura, "Okay…just tell me what happened…?"

Sakura's face turned beef red, "ER…well, just a…um, well, I can't really explain it…well…"

"Well?" Sasuke was still waiting, smirking, and enjoying her nervous status.

Sakura screamed, "SASUKE, you sick pervert!" and smacking his arm…hard.

Sasuke winced, "Ow?"

Sakura grinned, "Well you deserved it."

"No, I meant your annoying loud voice." Sasuke tapped his ear to make sure he wasn't deaf.

Sakura shrugged, "Well you did deserve it!"

"Doesn't mean, you gotta make me deaf!" Sasuke retorted.

"I didn't make you deaf, I feel fine!"

"Not you…and stop copying Achemed!" Sasuke glared at her as she smirked.

"Ello, I am Lindsey Lohan!" she used Achemed's voice then laughed.

Well at least she forgot about this 'Sasuke', thought Sasuke.

Just like reading Sasuke's mind, Sakura narrowed her gaze, "Now if you don't mind, I got to go find that brat!"

"Brat?" Sasuke thought, then spoke aloud, "You still didn't tell me what happened."

"Don't have to tell you nothing, Uchiha." Sakura walked past him, back to the center of her destination, "Now where did I last saw him?"

Sasuke followed Sakura, wondering who this Sasuke was, "So this Sasuke…?"

"Yeah?"

"Is he…er…cute?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a funny look on her face, then got an idea, and blushed, "Well yeah, he made my life turn upside down." No literary he did, she thought.

Sasuke grinded his teeth, "How old is he?"

"Um, about 20 years old or so." Sakura smirked inwardly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes down at the ground, "What is he like?"

"He's…wonderful, beautiful, I mean…when I started spending time with him, oh I was sooo addicted to him, I couldn't let him go!" Sakura smiled dreamily, then added something deviously, "He was sooo much fun to play with also!"

Sasuke eyes widen at the thought then glared his infamous glare and grounded up his fists, "Do I know him?"

"Not that I know…no, I think not?" Sakura thought about this one.

"What's his favorite food?" he asked.

"Not sure…haven't really noticed what he eats….was too busy thinking about how cute he looked in black." Sakura thought, smiling.

"Where did he come from?" Sasuke sneered.

"Ohh, the internet!" Sakura grinned, "There's a lot like him; too bad I had to only choose one." she sighed the last part.

Sasuke didn't see Sakura's devious grin since he was glaring at the ground, "What's his personality?"

"Oh you know, get a girl's attention, and play with them, then," she sighed out, "leave…"

Sasuke snapped his head up, and rushed towards her side, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

"Wth? Sasuke kun, what are you talking about?" Sakura's eyes widen abit. Suddenly she spotted him— Sosuke, walking out from a ramen shop.

"SOSUKE!" She cried out, leaving Sasuke in shock. He turned around. More shock.

"A DOG?" Sasuke's mind raged in caps.

"Sasuke KUN, you didn't really think I meant a person, did you?!"

He was speechless, "This Sasuke is a dog?"

Sakura nodded, "Isn't he cute?"

Sasuke was still shocked, "But y-you…you said you got him…?"

"Yes, he was a stray and I was getting lonely, so I bought him over the internet." Sakura announced.

"So then tell me what exactly happened?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled sweetly, standing up, she crossed over to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Isn't it obvious? We got to get to know each other alil better!" Then she winked.

He smirked, "Tell me about it!" Sneaky dog, he thought as he pulled Sakura into a kiss.

**FIN**


End file.
